Sela Lee (Earth-2213)
Sela Lee was the wife of Gansu Lee and mother of Sensu and Hachi Lee. She and her husband owned and ran a farm some miles away from the village of Gongmen, in the southern Land of Earth. Biography After marrying Gansu Lee, Sela and her husband had two children: Sensu and Hachi Lee. The family built their home in the plains near the town of Gongmen, where they raised pigs. Sela became a strong disliker of Gow and his men, who ruled Gongmen with an iron fist and that did nothing to help the their nation. Sensu, the family's eldest son, was recruited to help Iwagakure shinobi in an operation during the Second Hundred Year War, where he died, leaving the family only with Sela, Gansu, and Hachi. In 26 AG, Gongmen was visited by Sasuke Uchiha after he killed Orochimaru, and there he helped Hachi escape from a tough situation. Because of this, Sela and Gansu gladly allowed him to spend the day at their farm; Gansu said that Sasuke did not need to tell the family his name if he was not comfortable with it. Sela then invited the apparent traveler to join the family for supper. Knowing that Sasuke's refusal to stay with them was more about honor rather than hunger, she suggested that Gansu would need help in the barn, which then provided Sasuke with a mean to repay the family for allowing him to stay. As Sasuke prepared to leave the farm, Sela offered him food for his new travels. was taken.]] Minutes after Sasuke left the Lee farm, Sela watched as Hachi was dragged down from their home by Gow, right after he announced her oldest son, Sensu, had been killed in battle. Gow smirked as he told Sela the information. After Gow left, she rushed to find Sasuke and begged for his help to save Hachi. Sasuke found Gow at Gongmen and left him in a permanent catatonic state with his Mangekyo Sharingan, revealing his nature as an Uchiha and wanted missing-nin. With the discovery, Sela did not want Sasuke around her family, standing in the front of Hachi. Sasuke offered to give Hachi his dagger, but after the child said he hated the missing-nin, he and Sela left. Personality A kind-hearted woman, Sela Lee was clearly distressed about the burdens of raising a poor family and a decaying farm. She was caring and respectful, and willingly accepted Sasuke Uchiha, a stranger, into her home for believing him to be a decent person. As a mother, she was overprotective of her children, and while she was also a strong woman on her own, she was not abobe asking for help when in need. Like many inhabitants from the Land of Earth, Sela held a deep prejudice against those from the Land of Fire, particularly Konohagakure shinobi. Category:Earth-2213 Category:Characters of Earth-2213 Category:Females of Earth-2213 Category:Civilians of Earth-2213 Category:Lee family (Earth-2213) Category:Farmers of Earth-2213 Category:Land of Earth residents (Earth-2213) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227